Always By Your Side
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: She missed him dearly, but couldn't ever bring up the courage to write him. Now, she decided to bring up the courage to do just that.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Always By Your Side**

Ginny walked to the Gryffindor common room then to the girl dormitory. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was taking her N.E.W.T.S. this year. Things haven't changed that much since last year in Hogwarts, except for the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't here and that there was much more protection and security precautions. The only reason she hasn't seen the three was because of the fact that Ron and Hermione went with Harry to help him defeat Voldemort to the bitter end. She came to her four-poster bed and plopped down on it, getting comfortable on her side as she contemplated on the three fighting Voldemort. The dormitory was completely empty considering that all the girls were hanging out with friends or boyfriends. She would've been one of those girls if Harry didn't break up with her as means to protect her from Voldemort.

Quite honestly, she would've stayed by his side as he fought the Dark Lord just like her brother Ron and Hermione are doing right now and she would've been by his side to find the Horcruxes with him as well, but she knew he wanted this. She knew he wanted her to be safe from harms way. That's why she didn't argue with him and plead for him not to leave her behind because she understood this is what he had to do. She loved him enough to understand and she loved him enough to accept that, but that doesn't mean she isn't waiting for him to come back after he defeats Voldemort. All the while as she waits for him she acts as though nothing has happened in school and at home she does the same.

Keeping in contact with him has crossed her mind, but she hasn't in fear of it not reaching Harry or someone looking at the letter. But that's not entirely true, the real reason was speaking to him and fearing that she'd plead for him to come back. She didn't want to do that. She didn't want to be one of those girls who couldn't stand on their on two feet without having a boyfriend being there to keep them up. Now, she felt the need to write him a letter and tell him what's on her mind, tell him what's been going on and maybe even send some information on spells, charms, potions and anything else that could be useful to them. That could be a way of helping them as she finished school and kept learning. At least it would give her an excuse to keep in contact with them and to especially find out what's going on.

Slipping off her bed, Ginny grabbed some parchment and a quill then heads to the library to search for some information. When she got there she saw Luna and Neville there with their faces in books on defensive spells, jinxes and hexes with quills and parchment in hand. Ginny set her things down onto the table where they sat causing them both to look up at her and smile when they did. "Hello, Ginny." said Luna Lovegood in her usual dreamy voice. Neville also greeted her warmly as she sat down and situated herself in her seat after sitting. "What are you guys doing in here?" asked Ginny as she grabbed one of the books on the table they had there.

"Writing to Ron and Hermione, giving them some more tips." replied Neville.

"We're not writing to Harry only because we knew you would eventually want to write him yourself. Isn't that what you're doing?" said Luna after Neville spoke.

Ginny flushed red in embarrassment at the blunt truth Luna was so ever good at. Though, she was grateful for it because they are letting her write Harry instead of themselves. "So, anyways, I'm assuming I don't need to give any tip offs because I was going to write Harry."

"Just tell him what you want to tell him. We'll handle the spells and what-not." answered Luna and Neville nods his head in agreement.

Ginny smiled and started writing on her blank parchment to Harry. She decided to to give a few tip offs though anyways.

The three wrote and wrote until they finally filled all their parchments with information and what went on as well in Ginny's case. After Ginny signed her name she wrote underneath it:_ I'll be waiting for you, Harry_. She then folded the parchments she has written on then stood to her feet and informs Luna and Neville, "Well, I'm going to head off to the Owlery to send my letter. Do you want to come with me and send the letters to Harry, Ron and Hermione together?"

"Good idea, Ginny." said Neville as he gathered his things from the table and hurriedly put the books away so they could go, but in the process he ends up dropping a book on his head trying to put the book on a much higher shelf. Luna gathered her things as well. Once Neville had put all the books away on the shelf excluding his books that he put into his bag, all three of them left the library and sauntered up to the Owlery.

Finally making it to the Owlery after an obsticle with Peeves tossing dung bombs at them. They had to endure the laughter of Pansy Parkinson, who Ginny gladly hexed with her famous Bat-Bogey hex. She would've done the hex on Peeves, but how could she when he was ghost. Yet, her little hex had Peeves laughing at Pansy's expense, which gave them time to run off unnoticed. When they made it to the Owlery the three went up to three silver feathered owls, attached their letters to their legs and watched as the owls flew off into the sky.

It was breakfast on a cool spring morning as everyone ate their meals. It has been a month since Ginny sent the owl to Harry and the others with Luna and Neville and haven't recieved replies from them yet, but it didn't matter. She had given up on the reply for her letter awhile ago. Luna and Neville are a different story. They were still waiting unlike her. However, owls came fluttering in with packages and letters for their owners. As they did every day, Luna and Neville looked up expectantly. Ginny, on the other hand, just continued to eat until she heard Neville yell, "Ginny, look!" She looked up so fast that she thought her neck cracked and found an owl flying towards her with another owl flying next to it, that one soaring to Neville.

The owls landed on the table and Neville and Ginny hurried to take the parchment off their legs so they could read the replies. As soon as Ginny got the letter off the owl's leg her heart thumped harder with each second and filled with anxiety throughout her body. Taking a deep breath she opened the letter and read its contents:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the information. I'm sure this _

_information you gave me will help. Things_

_are okay with me and the others. We _

_feel we're getting closer to Voldemort as _

_the days go by. I would say more, but I_

_don't know if that's such a good idea right_

_now considering the times we're in. There_

_may be people reading this or not so this_

_is all I can say till this is done._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Keep waiting, Ginny, I'll be back soon._

Ginny was clutching the letter, forcing back tears af joy as she thought about the last sentence. That little ray of hope in her heart that was dimnishing became bigger as she kept that one sentence in her mind. She looked up from the letter and saw Luna running towards her with a letter in her hand as well, just like her and Neville. She couldn't help but smile and think of the day Harry will return to her once again.

* * *

End of oneshot. Anyways, I wrote this before the 7th book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, came out. That's why its the way it is. Thought I should let people know that so I don't get yelled at by people that know Harry Potter better than I do. 


End file.
